geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Athanatos
'''Athanatos, '''an extreme demon verified by Aurorus, is created by llExenityll, Herzilo, and Gaelo. The level is 1 minute and 18 seconds long, and despite not being very long, it still manages to be an extreme demon, much like Sakupen Hell and Bloodbath. This level is currently at #13 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Record List. Gameplay The level starts with a 0.5x Speed robot with very difficult orb and spike timing. It changes into a tight wave, reminiscent of the Cataclysm last wave, except with invisible gravity and dual portals. After this, there is a very intense straight fly involving orbs, and many gravity portals. Next, a UFO comprised mainly of orb taps, which turns into a ball with one fake space, and then another straight fly, with text saying "Death is Near...". After that is a cube maze, a short auto before the "drop", which starts with a 3x Speed mini ship, then a mini cube with orbs, another mini ship, and then a wave to robot to wave sequence with extremely tight wave spaces. Next are short UFO and cube sections, before another mini ball, robot, ship, and a long wave section, before a ship with multiple teleportation portals, and lastly, an easy cube to the end. Fails * BlassCFB crashed at 73% * Sunix crashed at 86%. * Knobbelboy crashed at 89%. Trivia * "Athanatos" is a greek word meaning "immortal", "eternal", "deathless", etc. * Aurorus claimed this level to be even harder than Bloodbath. Currently, a lot of people are debating if it's true. TrusTa also says it is harder than Bloodbath. * Aurorus stated that it took him over 40k attempts to verify this level (actual count unconfirmed). ** Aurorus also said that he's going to re-beat it later after Thanksgiving, since the verification wasn't recorded properly. The video that was uploaded on his channel was a clip of him beating the level with the noclip hack, as a filler. * While the verification itself wasn't recorded, many believed that Aurorus did beat it legitimately, since he had completed the level from 14% to 100% (using start pos.) before, and had a highscore of 71%. ** However, the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Record List states that it has been hacked, albeit it was labeled as "possibly hacked" several days later, but later, it went back to it being labeled as "hacked". * Sunix is the first to legitimately beat it after Aurorus, with around 8k attempts. The second one is Knobbelboy and it took him 20K attempts to beat it. BlassCFB is the third person to beat it with 10,576 attempts. * A lot of drama has been circulating this level. Exenity gave a copy of the level to Sunix and TacoMacho. Aurorus got angry and overreacted by deleting (changing his username and making one of his levels into a free demon) Exenity's old account. Aurorus got a lot of hate but was quickly forgiven by the community, and later on made a deal with Exenity so that he'll verify the level. * This level somehow has fallen to #13 on the list despite some people saying it's harder than Bloodbath. Category:Extreme Demons Category:Demon Levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:2016 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created Levels